Monster meet Mercs
by Tex18
Summary: The mercenaries of Ronapur had faced a lot of opposition. From militia to government to even eachother. When a high paying contract comes out, that is fair game to everyone, comes out, how could anyone pass it up? Only problem is... can they handle what is asked and who they must capture? (I'd add more tags, but there is a limit)
1. Monster Contract

Deep within the land of Thailand, a small port town exists. This town is overrun with criminals, prostitutes, mercenaries... Put it basically it's like Mos Eisley, but without sci-fi stuff. This small town is located near Trat, Thailand as everything was a perfectly, normal, calm day.

"Get the fuck back here before I decide to just kill you!"

Yep... another perfect, normal day. This day, the retrieval company called Black Lagoon was hired to retrieve a man who had skipped out on paying the one person who scares everyone in the town. As the man was close to the docks, he ducks below his dashboard as his car starts to get full of lead from the second most scary person in Ronapur. On top of the hood of his car, he could see two silver pistols aimed at his head as on it was none other then Rebecca/Revy "Two-Hands" Lee, one of the scariest people one would ever meet in Ronapur... well aside from the leader of Hotel Moscow.

As the man got out of his car, he came to the foot of another of Lagoon's finest, Dutch. The man gulped "P-Please! Let me go! I'll give you anythi-UGH!" he got interrupted by Revy's boot connecting with the back of his head, forcing him to eat pavement.

"Shut the hell up" Revy said as they tossed him in the back of the car. It was a simple job by their usual contact, Miss Balalaika to 'escort' this man to her personally. As they drive down the road in silence, well save for the occasional banging, Revy growls as she aimed her pistol back at the backseat, but got stopped by Dutch as he just shook his head. A hour later and they arrived at a moderately sized hotel. Out front were two large men in black suits with stoic like expressions as Revy and Dutch started to drag the man through the doors and up to the main office.

As they reached the office, Revy flashes a large grin "Hey Sis! We got him" she said as they tossed him into the office. As he looked around, he was in the main office of Hotel Moscow and right before him was the 'smiling' Russian demoness, Balalaika. Needless to say, she had some fun while leaving the room echoing with a new song of pain.

As she walked out, she smiled at them "As always, Lagoon Company delivers" she said as she sat down at her desk. Her second-in-command, Boris, hands her a cigar as she lights it and takes a breathe of it before speaking again "Sorry to say this, but we have another job, this one pays quite a bit though" she said before smiling. She knows how Revy liked to get paid, but with how these reports were going out near one of her outposts in Pattaya, reports of some 'white monster killing all that tried to attack him'. She looked up at them "I need Lagoon company to go to Pattaya and help in capturing a 'White Monster', alive preferably. If this 'White Monster' is real, and brought to me alive for a meeting, I will pay you handsomely" she said with a smirk

"How much we talkin?" Revy asked

"Fifty million"

"What?!" she asked surprise at first, but then grinning "So fifty million for some monster? Must of pissed someone off real bad for such a large reward."

Dutch just nodded "How do we know what this 'Monster' looks like other then white?"

"From what I read... you'll know" she said. Nevertheless, Dutch accepted the job as they left the building. Balalaika looked towards Boris "Boris... send the deal out to the others. I feel as though they will need all the firepower that can be mustered, but alter it a bit. This could be a bit... fun." she said, simply from what her gut said. Without another word said, Boris sent the same job out to all of the groups with the added detail of 'keeping it with you for a month, then receive the money. If the 'Monster' should escape, then your time is rest'. The message reached all of the groups from the suited members of the Hong Kong Triad to the smaller time members, like the Italian Mafia and the Silver Order, some ex-Army soldiers who believe that god would protect them. To put it simply, a whole army was coming to find this 'monster' and bring it back, dead or alive. What none of them knew though, was the monster would be nothing they would expect.

Pattaya. Population of eighty-four thousand, seven hundred and twenty-seven people. That number was closer to two hundred now with all the people leaving because of the 'Monster'. It stayed in a small house, near the center of town, never coming out, as if letting them leave. Perhaps it was waiting, feeling the rumble of vehicles and feet coming for it. Perhaps he could feel the hounds of war coming to try and shed him of his weapons and life. Either way... he would be ready. If they wanted a monster, they would get it.

A few hours later, some of the minor groups arrived, a bunch of 'mooks' really who thought they could take on this 'White Monster' by themselves. Only difference is, they wanted to 'share the reward' when in truth they were just going to betray the other group for it. The groups were dubbed the 'Extra Regiment', a bunch of wannabee smugglers who don't know shit about the smuggling game, the 'Finest Guard' who were a bunch of ex cops and security guards looking to make it big, and of course the 'Silver Order'. As they walked down the streets, they could see only a bit of the destruction this monster wrought in its path. Explosive markings, destroyed walls, even cars flipped like they were toys. Cops hanging out of windows and innocents cut down as if sliced by a large sword or a blade. Further down the road, bullet holes could be seen, specifically rifle and pistol rounds, but also smashed bullets as if someone shot a wall with them. The closer the three groups got to the center, the bigger the carnage scale grew as they all stopped.

In front of them was a simple, one story home with a odd symbol on it. To anyone who knew a thing of Greek symbols and letters, it looked like someone took some of the letters and made a totempole out of it, with Sigma on top. However to them, it was a bunch of jibberish. As one of the Extra Regiment soldiers got closer to investigate, a large hand broke through the door and dragged him inside. Screaming could be heard along with gunfire as the others just stood around, not sure what grabbed him as they could hear loud thumping and cracking. After the final crack, a moment of silence was heard, all before the body came flying out and smashed into a car, making it flip over a few times. As they all stood there in shock and awe, they heard heavy footsteps coming as when they stopped, they saw it.

Standing under the sun that slowly sank in the horizon was a eight foot tall creature, bipedal in appearance. Along its body was armor, heavy duty by the looks of it, white in color with a brown trim. On its back was a massive weapon, unknown in appearance, but it held a massive blade near the handle and had a circular guard at the handle as well. On its head was a massive white and orange helmet looking object as they saw it look towards them. As they raised their weapons, one of the Finest Guard guys spoke up "Listen here! Your coming with us got it!" he yelled, trying to sound intimidating. All he got in return was a beastial like growl from the figure before it started to charge at them, all of them screaming as they open fired on whatever he was.

Outside of town, a good forty minutes away, Lagoon company was driving to town with their more passive member, Rock, in the back, just in case they can negotiate with... whatever this 'Monster' was... hopefully.


	2. Negotiations Failed!

As they pulled into the city, the Lagoon company could quickly tell they were in the right place. All the bullets, smashed cars, and even the few bodies on the street. Rock looked around as if he was in a horror movie "_Jeez. This monster is almost like Revy and Roberta" _he thought.

As they pulled down a street, they could see three cars parked and full of bullet holes and dead bodies scattered over them, full of broken bones, large bruises, and some had massive cuts in them. As they stopped and got out, Revy whistles "Damn. No wonder this things called a monster, damn bodies everywhere" she said as they started to walk down the streets. For the most part, all they heard in their silent walk was the sound of burning flames, the occasional rolling shell or casing from their shoes and a faint, but slowly growing sound of... banging. Further and further down the street the group walked till they stopped as they saw a guy walk towards them, but he wasn't looking so good.

The guy was one of the Extra Regiment people and he looked like shit. One missing leg, glass and cuts all over his chest and bloody teeth as he barely reached them before collapsing from blood loss. As they walked past him, Dutch looked more closely at the explosive markings at the walls and floor "Must be packing some serious arsenal to cause all this"

"Wait! Shut up!" Revy said. As they stood there, they could hear the banging sound along with the sound of a car alarm. As they followed the sound to the small one story home, they would see the 'Monster's' most recent slaughterfest. Only upside is they found him, in his heavy white armor, with a dead corpse in hand, banging its head into the hood as it already had a massive blood pool on it. As it lifted the guy's head, it slammed the guy's head down so hard, he made his head go right into the motor. The 'Monster' rises as Revy could see the large weapon on its back and honestly, her hazel eyes screamed 'I fucking want it!'. Large, bloody, curved blade. Slick, metallic body. Odd, circular handle. It just screamed 'Made for proper badasses only!'

As the 'Monster' rose, he turned around and Rock was the only one feeling like they need to run. When he got closer, he growled at them as with a large grin Revy pushed Rock out in front "Well your up Rocky boy! Try not to piss him off" she said to their negotiator. As Rock slowly made his way towards him, he could feel fear building more and more inside of him. Only now, a good arms length away, could he see his reflection in the large, orange visor of this armored creature. Well... that and looking up at a eight foot massive, heavily armored man, nearly made him turn his pants brown.

He gulps as the man lets out a annoyed growl, snapping Rock to attention. The first question he asked, as best he could "who are you?" Rock asked carefully.  
The monster grabbed one of its victims by the head and smashed it into the wall. Slowly dragging it against the rough surface he marked the blood stained wall with four letters. The monster tossed the maimed body aside, the sight made the Japanese man sick to his stomach. His eyes flickered to the wall on which, like some demented graffiti, was the answer to his question.

'META '

As Rock swallowed his fear a bit, he looked at him "Well m-mister Meta, we are here to offer a exchange of interest. See if you come with us, then I can guarantee that you would get some payment, but also able to do some jobs for more cash" he said. Meta looked at him and just growled as he walked past him, Revy, and Dutch, just before Revy got in his way.

He looked down at her and growled menacingly as she aimed a gun at his head "Listen here you overgrown tincan. We're going to take you back to our hq so we can get paid, so how about coming with us so we don't have to kill you huh? Understa-" she got interrupted as a big fist hit her in the face and she went flying into a car. Meta growled angrily as he reached back for his weapon. He could hear the cocking of a shotgun as he turned, backhanding the gun away before plowing his knee hard into Dutch's stomach, grabbing him by the neck and tossing him into Rock. He hears the bang of a gun along with the high pitch dings of the bullets colliding with his armor.

That was the first mistake of using low grade weaponry against hi-tech super soldier armor. As he turned, he could swear he was looking in a mirror, but of a female with a murderous glare "That's it! I'm fucking him up!" she yelled as she started to unload into him as he took his time to pull out his own weapon. As he held it at waist level, he pulled the trigger as a moderate bang is heard. Revy dodged roll out of the way as she saw some dome like object fly into the car that was behind her original position, blowing it up upon contact. All she could say was "What the fuck? Is that a goddamn grenade launcher? With a knife?!" she yelled as she kept opening fire on him, the bullets doing nothing, but causing him to growl more angrily at the annoyance. As he took aim, he suddenly started to feel heavy as Dutch leaped on him to try and take him down locking his arms around Meta's chest and arms. As Meta dropped his weapon, he let out a angry growl as he shot his leg back to take out Dutch's knee or his shin to at least let him go.

While he was distracted with Dutch and the first of Army combat versus Freelancer combat training, Revy made a dash for the weapon as she grabbed it. She looked surprised at it "_Holy shit this thing is heavy then I thought" _she thought. She could barely even lift it as she managed to get the front off the ground just as Meta had gotten Dutch in a headlock. Just as he was about to start punching the large, bald man in the ribs, he heard a clang as Revy dropped the front of it down "Damn it!" she yelled. When she looked up, he gave a harsh growl as he tossed Dutch aside and charged her. She tried to lift the weapon again as a knee connected with her jaw, followed by two gut punches and one to her head, right into the street. As she laid there and looked at him lift it with ease, she could barely move from the punches as he started to slowly walk towards her.

Seriously, his damn punches were like eighteen wheelers hitting her!

As he stopped and took aim, he seemed to of laughed in a mix of snarls and growls as he was about to fire when a loud honking is heard. He turned and got slammed into the wall of the building via a very large truck. When the door opened, one man stepped out as he looked at Revy "Can't have you dying on me yet Two-Hands" he said as he smirked. He offered hand as she smirks, taking it and comes up. The man before her was a man in a black suit jacket, black pants, black shoes, white shirt with black tie, sunglasses, and of course a beige 'shrawl' positioned around his neck and under his jacket's lapels.

"Thanks Chang. Damn monster lives up to his name. Oh shit! Dutch!"

"Still alive... damn guy's tough" he said as a couple of triads help him up.

"Rock?"

"I think my arm is dislocated" he called out as he also got helped up.

Chang looked over at the truck "Well... guy looked pretty tough. But a truck should of put him down. Let's get you guys out of here, then return for his dead or unconscious ass" he said with a grin. As they started to walk Lagoon company back to the car, one of the Triad men started to stutter and whimper. As Chang looked back, he could hear a creaking town as he saw the truck go flying overhead as it hit the road infront of them, blocking their path. A ominous and very pissed sounding snarl is heard as he saw Meta walk out of the hole as he pointed at Chang. He then brought the blade of his weapon up and motioned slicing off Chang's head with it.


End file.
